Relization With Consequence
by Ashlee the Bloody
Summary: What happens when Derek and Casey relize thier love for one another, and what are the consequences? DASEY! ON HIATUS
1. Emily's, Sam's and Ralph's Relization

Hi. I'm new at this and am not that good an author. Reviews and criticism welcome.

Emily's, Sam's and Ralph's Relization

Casey's POV

It all started three days ago, when Emily approached me in the hallway at school. I was in a very bad mood seeing as I had just been in a HUGE fight with my step-brother Derek.

'Casey, can I talk to you for a minute,' Emily asked.

'Sure Em. What's up?', I asked.

Emily looked nervous as she paused thinking of the right words to say.

'Please don't get mad at me for asking this, but, how exactly do you feel about Derek?'

This question confused me. What did she mean, _how did I feel about Derek_. I hated him, at least I think I did.

'What do you mean?' I asked, trying to understand what she was saying. She looked down at her hands and started talking to her feet.

'What I mean is, do you love him?' She said the last part so fast I didn't quite hear her. I thought she had said _do you love him_, but that couldn't be it.

'Sorry Em, didn't quite catch that.'

'I said, do you love Derek?'

I stared at her with my mouth wide open. The bell signalling my te next period snapped me out of my reverie. 'Uh, I'll talk to you later Em,' and I ran to the guidance counsellors office for my appointment, but turning the corner I...

Derek's POV

'I can't wait for this day to end,' I said to my friends Sam and Ralph, as I closed my locker and faced them. Sam was staring anywhere but at me, while Ralph looked like he was trying to remember something.

'Dudes, what's up,' I asked them.

'Oh nothing, just wanted to ask you something,' replied Sam, still not looking at me. I waited a minute to see if he would say anything,and when he didn't, I snapped my fingers in front of Ralphs face.

'Yo, Ralph. Any idea what Sam want's to ask me?'

He looked at me then at Sam. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam shake his head and mouth the words _let me._

Ralph looked back at me and said, 'Sorry man. No idea.'

Finally Sam spoke up.' Derek, do you like Casey?' I stared at him, and seeing my disbelief, he repeated his question. 'Do you like Case--' The rest of his question was drowned out by the sound of the bell.

'Gotta get to class, don't want to be late,' I said nervously, and for the first time since I started high school, I actually wanted to get to class. I ran off toward my 4th period English class, and as I turned the corner I...

Nobodies POV

Casey and Derek both turned the corner at the same time. They ran into eachother, scattering their text-books everywhere.

'I am so sorry, I didn't...' Casey began apoligizing, but cut off when she looked up at the person she had collided into.

Hearing Casey's voice, Derek looked up startled. They stared into each others eyes, but were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Paul Greeby, the schools guidance counsellor, was looking down at them. Casey stood up and started mumbling something about running into Derek on her way to her appointment.

Derek started gathering his and Casey's books in his arms. When he finished he stood up and handed Casey hers. He looked at Pual, said good-bye and walked away, stunned at the way his heart had started fluttering when he had stared into Casey's blue eyes. Little did he know, Casey was thinking the same thing. She had been mesmerized in his brown eyes, and never would have looked away if it weren't for Paul.


	2. The Mixed Up Textbooks

Hope you liked the first chapter. And if you didn't, oh well :)

Chapter 2: The Mixed-Up Text-books

Casey's POV

'Paul, what if I told you I've been starting to have some feelings about someone that I can't have feelings for?' I asked the guidance councellor in front of me. Paul stared at me with a knowing expression on his face, which I didn't completly understand seeing as NO ONE

-except for Emily for some reason- knew that I liked Derek in more than a brotherly way.

'Depends on who your talking about. Like Derek for instince.'

I gasped and stared at him in shock. 'How do you know'

'Casey, it's pretty obvious. All the time your in here ranting about only one . And everytime you talk about him you get this gleam in your eye. You would have to be blind AND deaf not to notice it.'

'Okay, so you know, but you still didn't answer my question.' I was annoyed at Paul for being so insightful but not helping me with my problem.

'Well maybe you just need to talk to him. If your parents find out, who cares, do what makes you feel happy.' Paul said.'And I think our meetings over. See you next week.'

'But you didn't really fix my problem' I protested.

'Didn't I' Paul said sarcastically.

'Your not going to fix my problem entirely,are you?'

'What do you think?' He said giving me a smile and a dismissive wave.

'Fine. See you next week.' I walked out of the room feeling grumpy and a little bit nervous.

Derek's POV

As I walked off to my next class, I couldn't help but look back at the door to Paul's office. I remembered the moment our eyes met and I felt giddy at the memory of it. _But wait. I'm a guy. I'm not supposed to feel giddy. God Casey, look what you've reduced me to._

I shook that thought away as I walked into my english class, and sat down in my usual spot at the back of the room. I opened my text-book and gasped. Several people looked at me but I took no notice as I stared at the inside of CASEY'S book. I must've grabbed the wrong one by mistake in my hury to get away from her and Paul. I looked at the loopy letters surrouded by a heart in the inside cover. _**CASEY+DEREK.**_ I was stunned and without asking permission gathered up my books -and Casey's- and walked out the door. I needed alone time. As I walked through the halls, I passed Sam and started walking faster.

'Hey D,' he called to me but I ignored him. He ran to catch up to me and asked me if i was alright. I guess I must've looked very happy, but a bit confused at the same time. I sure felt happy and confused.

'Ya, I'm fine' I snapped at him.

'Whoa, what's up with you?' he asked taking a step back.

'Nothing.'

'Did you think about my question.' He asked nervously. I guess he was afraid I would snap at him again. I took a deep breath and told him I hadn't, which was the truth 'cause I had completly forgotton about it after I had run into Casey.I smiled at the memory, but my thoughts were quickly interupted by Sam who was demanding an answer to his _Do you like Casey_ question.

'I don't know Sam. All I know is that whenever I'm around her, I laugh louder, and when we're eating dinner or something, the food just tastes better. I can't describe it.' The words flowed out of my mouth before I could stop them. Sam was looking at me strangely and I was the one nervous now. Sam had known I had felt something for Casey before, but now, he knew it was something more.

'Wow. Now was that so hard.' Sam asked me.

Casey's POV

I got to my 5th period english class and sat in my ussual seat in the front row. I automatically looked at the seat in the very back. I had no clue why I always looked at that seat, I was just sort've drawn to it. _I wonder who sits there in other classes._

I opened my text-book and almost screamed. My doodles weren't there which could only mean that Derek got our books switched in the hallway last period. He probably already saw the doodles. I put my head in my hands as I thought of what he probably did when he saw them. He probably laughed and showed the whole class what I had did. I started silently crying at embarassing thought. My teacher came up to me after seeing my shoulders shaking and told me I could skip class if I wasn't feeling well, and I wasn't. I started feeling sick the moment I had noticed the mix-up, and it didn't help matters that I was worried at what Derek had said or did when he found the doodles. I left the classroom and headed for my locker. I put all my books except the english text in my locker, and went to Derek's locker to give him back his book. On the way, butterflies formed in my stomach and my heart started fluttering for different reasons. The butterflies were from the emarassment that would never really come (though I didn't know it at the time), and the fluttering were from the thought of seeing Derek again.


	3. Derek's Sharing FEELINGS?

Chapter 3:

Derek's Pov

I was just about to close my locker when a textbook was held in front of my face. A closer look told me it was a english textbook. Wait.... MY TEXTBOOK!!!!! My eyes snapped up to the girl holding it up.

Casey had a sheepish expression on her features as she stared at me and said, 'I think our textbooks got mixed up.' I stared at her with my mouth hanging open in surprise. I quickly disguised my gaping by yawning. 'Yeah, I think so too.'

She immediatly looked down at the floor as I said that last remark. 'You saw the doodles?' she asked.

'Yeah' I smiled as I remembered what it said.

Casey looked up just as I smiled and frowned.'You're gonna tell everyone now, aren't you?'

I pretended to think about that for a second before I shook my head. 'No. Everyone fantasizes about SJ Thompson High's hockey forward.' I decided to hide my feelings by teasing her. I didn't want to admit to her that I loved her in front of the entire student body. I'll tell her at home.

'I-WAS-NOT-FANTANSIZING-ABOUT-YOU!' Casey said through gritted teeth. I could tell she was trying to sustain her anger. Her populatrity was low enough as it was. She didn't want to lose her cool with me at school.

'I gotta head to my spanish tutorial with Seneora Sanchez. Sometimes I think it would've just been easier to go to Spain. Then at least when I came back I wouldn't be failing it.' I made my escape when I saw the tears of anger start to form in her eyes. I hated whenever someone started crying, but especially hers because that ussualy means I've hurt her in some way.

Casey's Pov

_URG! Why did he have to say that? I really hate him sometimes,_ I thought as I walked to the school gym half an hour later. I barely noticed the door to the ice-rink slightly opened until I heard my name. I turned around and walked quietly to the double doors.

_'I made up the spanish tutoring just to get away from her tears Sam. I don't have that until 5th period tomorrow.'_

_'Then why did you tell her that?'_

_'Feelings were starting to show. I don't show my feelings. It's bad enough earlier I couldn't stop thinking about the way her eyes sparkled a bit when we bumped into eachother. I don't want to tell her the way I feel because we're supposed to HATE eachother, not fantasize about one another, and even though I know that she feels the same way...' _There was a pause before, _'I'm afraid that she will laugh at me'_

_'Wow D. That's the most compassionate thing I've ever heard you say, but why are you telling me this?'_

_'Because I needed to vent, even though I don't usually do that, and I couldn't go to Ralph because he doesn't really listen when your talking to him. He just stares into space. Emily would've been a good choice too but I don't know whether or not she knows that Casey likes me. And the thing is... I think I love Casey.'_

I gasped loudly and stared at Derek and Sam sitting in one of the farther back seats of the arena. Derek whirled his head around so fast it would've been a blur if I hadn't been watching him so closely.

'Casey, I...' Derek started but didn't get the chance to finish as I had turned and ran out of he room, crying loudly. It didn't even register I was missing my favorite class in gym, dance, until I reached the parking lot and unlocked the door to Dereks car with my spare key.

'_So what if he has to walk home from school. HOW could he do this to me, act so mean toward my feelings, making quips along the way? I mean, I heard him say why but it doesn't make any sense.'_

My thoughts were so cluttered that I wasn't paying attention and almost ran a red light. Trying to straighten out my thoughts, I took deep breaths and controled my erratic breathing. It worked and soon I wasn't thinking about Derek at all. Only about the fact I was missing dance at school.


End file.
